Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a conventional rotary cutting tool. A rotary cutting tool that is detachably fitted with a cutting insert in Patent Document 1 employs a wedge member in order to attach the cutting insert in an insert attachment groove in a tool body. The cutting insert is arranged on the radially outer side with respect to the axis of rotation of the tool body. The wedge member is located at a front part of the cutting insert in a tool rotating direction. By fastening a right-and-left screw that is screwed into a threaded hole in the wedge member and a threaded hole in a groove bottom of the insert attachment groove, the wedge member presses a surface of the cutting insert which faces forward in the tool rotating direction and a wedge-contacting surface of the insert attachment groove which faces backward in the tool rotating direction. As a result, the cutting insert is attached to the insert attachment groove of the tool body.
The cutting tool in Patent Document 1 further includes a support member for adjusting the position of a cutting edge in the cutting tool when the cutting edge of the cutting insert is subjected to resharpening. The support member is located on the radially inner side of the cutting insert. The cutting insert is attached so as to be in contact with a contacting surface of the support member which faces radially outward. The support member is inserted into a groove of the tool body in the direction of the above-mentioned axis of rotation (i.e., a direction orthogonal to the radial direction) in such a manner that the support member is engaged with an engagement part of the groove. The position to insert the support member into the groove is selected so as to adjust the cutting edge to be located at a desired position and such position can be varied at a constant pitch in the radial direction.